Goons
The Goons are a simple-minded race that carry out Maleficent's will, and the tertiary antagonists of Sleeping Beauty. Appearances ''Sleeping Beauty The Goons are instructed to find Princess Aurora for the next sixteen years, but due to their stupidity, they thought they are looking for a baby the whole time. Maleficent learns this sixteen years after the beginning of the search. Enraged at their incompetence, Maleficent brutally attacks them with dark magic. Later on, they learn Aurora dwells at Flora, Fauna and Merryweather's cottage and seek out to capture her. Instead, they abduct Prince Phillip who was visiting Aurora. They take him to the Forbidden Mountains to hold him captive so that he would not be able to awaken Aurora from her sleep. As Flora, Fauna and Merryweather arrive and free Phillip, Diablo and the Goons attempt to stop them in their tracks. However, due to the fairies' magic, their weapons were transformed into harmless entities. It is unknown what happened to them after Maleficent's death and Princess Aurora's awakening from the spell. Who Framed Roger Rabbit The Goons are seen crossing past Eddie Valiant in the Maroon Cartoon studio lot in the beginning scene of the film. House of Mouse The Goons were cameo characters in the show, mostly appearing in crowd scenes. Their most notable appearance is in the episode "Halloween with Hades", where Hades sees them being scolded by Maleficent, who strikes them with her staff. They are also present in ''Mickey's House of Villains. Video game appearances Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Maleficent's goons make an appearance in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. While Ventus and Aqua explore the Enchanted Dominion, they are seen to guard their mistress's castle with their lives. They are first seen in Ventus's scenario when he rushes at them when they guard the hall housing Aurora's captive heart. When Aqua is helping Prince Phillip escape, hundreds of goons came to stop them, but none were successful. After the events of the game, they are never seen again in other games of the continuity. This is largely because Maleficent learned to summon and control the much more powerful Heartless, and thus favored them instead of her previous servants, leaving them to their own endeavors in Enchanted Dominion. ''Epic Mickey series In Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, Mizrabel uses Illusion versions of the Goons in her army of minions. Printed material Paperin Furioso In this italian Donald Duck story, Hazel punishes Donald for being lazy by sending him back in time of 1500 years. In the past, he encounters the evil wizard Basilisco, who apparently uses the Goons as weapons. As Basilisco is at the end of the story defeated, it remains possible that after their former master's demise, they were eventually recruited by Maleficent as minions. Disney Parks As minions to the most popular Disney Villain, the Goons are featured in a few spots of the park, including live entertainment. In Tokyo Disneyland, the Goons are featured during the villains segment of One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On!. This is notably their only live appearance. At Walt Disney World, the Goons are enemies in the game Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Here, Maleficent is revived from the dead by Hades and rallies together her minions to stop the park guests from foiling her plans. The pig-like Goon battles the guests at the start of the mission, but is soon defeated. Gallery Trivia *On INDUCKS, their appearance in ''Paperin Furioso is strangely missed with an appearance of the Evil Dwarfs from the'' Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ''comics. Category:Henchmen Category:Monsters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney characters Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Archers Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Armies Category:Soldiers Category:Character groups Category:Pigs Category:Reptiles Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Demons Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Bosses Category:Trolls Category:Goblins Category:Characters Category:Descendants characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:French characters Category:Minions Category:Characters in video games Category:Neutral Characters